


One Chicago One Shots

by kaysathey



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Linstead, Manstead - Freeform, Multi, No Smut, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysathey/pseuds/kaysathey
Summary: Pretty much what you read in the title. Disclimer: I unfortunately do not own the One Chicago series, all characters belong to Dick Wolf.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton, Gabriela Dawson/Leslie Shay, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Peter Stone/Anna Valdez, Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Kudos: 1





	1. I Need You- Rheese

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I hope you like them!

Sarah POV:

It's been a long, hard week. For some reason I've gotten more consults in the ED this week than the rest of my time on psychiatry combined! I guess people picked this week to go rogue on their families and friends. I'm so glad that I finally get to go home and rest. I was on call last night, and I got no sleep. 

As I'm walking out of the hospital I feel my pager go off. Are you kidding me? I was so close to freedom but instead I have to go back in there and work on no sleep.

"Dr. Reese! Look's like we'll be working together on this one!" I hear Dr. Connor Rhodes say.

Yes, the Connor Rhodes. The amazing cardiothorastic surgeon. And the man I've had a huge crush on since the moment I saw him riding into Gaffney Chicago Medical Center on a gurney doing CPR. 

"What's going on with this guy?" I ask as I approach the patient, and Connor.

"Well, he decided it would be fun to stab himself in the chest so he wouldn't have to cook dinner. Good news for him is that now he won't have to cook for a few months." 

"Alright, is he lucid?" I say trying to hold back laughter.

"Yep, and complaining about how he always has to make dinner. Have fun with this one. Page me when you are comfortable with me bringing him up for surgery."

"No problem."

I turn my attention to the patient. I try and focus but my mind keeps drifting to Connor. He's perfect, the way he can make jokes under pressure, and not to mention how kind he is. Finally I manage to focus and complete my exam. I page Connor, and quickly leave the room. I get very nervous around that man for some reason.

"Hey, I was wondering do you want to scrub in with me?" Connor asks as he approaches me.

"I'd love to! Should I prep him?"

"I can get one of the nurses to do that. But would you mind staying in there in case he goes rogue on us?"

"Sure, I'll see you in the OR."

I quickly walk in and start putting the restraints on the patient. I glance at the clock on the wall, it's been 15 minutes. Where is the nurse? I decide to take initiative and start preparing the patient for surgery. 

"What are you doing?" The man suddenly asks me.

"Um... Preparing you for surgery?"

"Ya, no thanks. If you could just take these restraints off I can be on my way."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that. You need this surgery, and I legally can't take these off. At least without my boss' permission."

"Than get your boss' permission to take these stupid things off of me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. My boss, is um ah, not on call right now."

"IF YOU DON'T TAKE THESE OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB ANYMORE!!!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down please. I'm almost done."

"NO YOU AREN'T!" He says before he manages to brake through his restraints.

He jumps out of bed and starts running towards me. I take a few steps back before I'm against the wall. I start looking around for something I can use to defend myself, but I can't find anything. He comes closer and closer until his fist makes contact with my nose. Then again with my stomach. 

Next thing I know I'm laying on the floor gasping for breath. My vision begins to swarm. The patient runs out, I can't stop him. I can't do anything except lay here. The pain only increases. Everything hurts, I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. I end up closing my eyes, it's to exhausting to keep them open. I can feel myself slip further and further from reality. Soon I even start to hallucinate. I start seeing Connor.

"SARAH?! Can you hear me? Sarah please wake up! Sarah, I need you. I... I love you!"

I open my eyes slightly to see Connor carrying me to an exam room. Did he really just say that? Or was it just my mind playing tricks on me again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been in the hospital for two weeks now. I'm almost all healed. Connor hasn't left my side once. He said it again, actually he said it five times. 

I look in his eyes and smile. He smiles back before saying my new three favorite words "I love you."

"I love you too." I say before I lean forward and kiss him. Finally, I have the man of my dreams. Now that I have him, I will never let him go. I love him so much. Words cannot describe how we feel about each other. He is my everything, and I will never stop loving him.


	2. The End Is Only The Beginning- Shawson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the season 2 cliffhanger but obviously no one died, Shay is alive and well.

Dawson POV:

So many different things could of happened in that fire. I could of lost my best friend, Shay. If I did I don't know what I'd do. I've been meaning to tell her something and after almost losing her I know I need to do it soon. I love her. 

"Morning Gabby!" Shay says cheerfully walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! Your back!" I shout as I run up and give her a big hug.

"Yep! Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Gabby, I'm serious. You don't need to worry about me. Especially like how you did when we got hit by that truck."

"But Shay..."

"No buts!"

"Fine."

"Good. Now what did I miss why I was out?"

Everything. So much happened. Casey decided he didn't love me (another reason I want to tell her.) Hm what else? Oh ya, maybe the fact that I need to tell her soon.

"Um, not much. But Shay I really need to talk to you, alone." I say glancing around the kitchen.

"Alright. Wanna go get some Starbucks and talk?"

"Sounds great!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are sitting in the ambulance drinking our coffee. Shay got her usual Vente Pumpkin Spice Latte, while I got my typical Vente Double Non Fat Latte with an extra shot. 

"So, Gabby, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, um..." I stammer trying to get the words out of my mouth.

"Gabby, don't be scared. Whatever it is just tell me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"Ok, Shay I lo..." I start before a call comes in interrupting me.

"Can it wait till after the call?"

"Yep, no problem."

As we're driving to the scene my mind starts drifting to my fantasy land. It's Shay and I, with kids. My perfect fantasy life. I love Shay, I just hope she loves me back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what were you going to say?" Shay asks as we're heading back to 51.

"Shay, I... I love..." I say before yet another call comes in. Of course, I barely got another syllable out.

"Hold that thought!" She says as we turn around and start racing to the scene.

When we get there I notice music coming from a bedroom.

"Shay?"

"Yeah I just thinking the same thing, let's go." 

We open the door and I immediately notice a young girl laying on the floor unconscious. I also notice the song. It just so happens to be "How You Get The Girl" by Taylor Swift.

"Stand there like a ghost   
Shaking from the rain, rain  
She'll open up the door   
and say 'are you insane-ane?'  
Say it's been a long six months  
And you were to afraid  
To tell her what you want, want  
And that's how it works  
That's how you get the girl."

Of course those lyrics had to play. They are so true. I've been struggling with this for about 6 months, and I've been so afraid of what she'll say back.

"Alright Gabby, let's bring her to MED!" Shay shouts shaking me from my day dreams.

Once we are on our way back Shay looks at me with a curious look.

"Alright, how about you tell me before we get another call."

"Shay, I... I love you!"

"What... Wait..."

"Not as a friend. Shay I really love you."

"Oh Gabby! I love you to!"

Finally. I can feel my fantasy coming true. I love Shay.


End file.
